Art 12: Confidence Is Key
Art 12: Confidence Is Key is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat Plot Matt reflects on the final day he saw his mentor Kyle. He said some strange activity was going on around the Dailok seal, and went to investigate. Matt claims had he only gone with him maybe he could have helped him fend off whoever attacked him.Nightshroud, now Varla's mentor wants to see where her monster making abilities are at and commands her to create one. From a Bone Holding Forceps tool, Varla creates the monster Spinetor and gives him the task of removing the "backbone" of the citizens. Hector goes to the comedy club he attends for a show and while talking to the manager, Mr. Burr trying to get his first gig in a couple of weeks. However, Mr. Burr tells him that another comedian, Fleck Iglesias, has taken all of the spots for the next week. Hector decides to see who this "Fleck" guy is. When he sees him he calls him out. Fleck is an arrogant and cocky guy. He "Joke Battles" Hector to see who's the best comedian, and after a lot of spouts, Fleck wins, causing Hector to be disappointing in himself and walks off. When he goes back to the dojo, he tells the others and they consult him. However, Spinetor begins his attack on the city, and takes people's keys to success: confidence to do things. The rangers find and attack him, but Fleck runs in the way of battle and is hit. His courage is taken away. Spinetor retreats after gathering enogh fear. The rangers take Fleck back to the dojo, and now he has no confidence in himself. He claims he will never do comedy again. Now Hector doesn't really care about Fleck's feelings, but as a comedian he says that he can't quit at the best thing he does. Fleck doesn't listen and runs off. Alyssa asks Hector why is he only confident in Comedy, and he explains that all his life, making jokes is the only thing he's good at. All his life, making jokes has been his specialty. Although he's not friend, Hector believe Fleck should always have this for him. Meanwhile, Varla's monster impresses the Prince. Nightshroud goes to see how Raizo is doing again. Raizo's condition has improved, but he has a lot of questions for Nightshroud as to who Kyle is. The Prince explains that for 400 years his spirit has wandered the Earth and has always been looking for a host body for Raizo. He saw Kyle as that, so he defeated him in battle. Hector goes to find Fleck at a hot dog stand, discouraged. Hector does everything to convince him to gain his confidence back, but it doesn't work. However, Spinetor appears and begins to attack Hector. He fends them off while trying to convince Fleck that he is funny. After a lot of back and forth, Fleck gains his confidence back, and comes up with a plan. He and Hector tell jokes in order to make Spinetor explode with laughter. It works and all of the "backbones" he took return to their owners. The other four arrive to the scene, while Hector tells Fleck to make his appointment. They morph and defeat Spinetor. Varla makes him grow, but the rangers defeat him with the Ninja Tigerzord and Ninja Heat Megazord, and finish him off with the Fusion Heat Megazord. Nightshroud curses the rangers, but is impressed with Varla's monster making, as they are better than he anticipated Afterwards, the rangers go to one of Fleck's shows and he invites Hector to make joke on stage with him. Debuts -Fleck Iglesias -Spinetor Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode